


Stars in Your Eyes

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [16]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 15: Gravestone
“What does that even say?  Something about fish?” 
“That’s my name you ass.”





	

A grave is nothing but a symbol, but symbols fade to dust just as easily as stars do. 

After so many years of being exposed to the elements, Mark’s gravestone was practically a lump of stone holding nothing but a memory of the person long forgotten. 

Jack’s gravestone lie next to his.  It had decayed to the point of collapse a long time ago, now it was little more than a rock.  A lump of earth that held pieces of a broken name that Mark loved so much. 

Their graves were in a secluded place, far away from civilization and kept isolated from human beings who could do them harm.  There were no other graves in the open field, and the house that the two men had once called a home had rotted into a leaking, sad shell of the beauty it had stood as once. 

Mark stood before the grave. He almost couldn’t believe himself. Halloween was the one night a year that the dead could roam the Earth, but he chose to spend the day in front of two shapeless forms of nothing.  They didn’t even hold significance to him anymore, they were just long forgotten memories of a life filled with love and happiness. 

He reached out and brushed his thumb along Jack’s headstone, letting his fingers linger on the name.  

A voice from behind him startled him, “What does that even say?  Something about fish?” 

Mark smiled.  Even after all the time they had spent together, even after centuries, Jack had remained his ever faithful soulmate and his remarkable husband.  It made Mark unbelievably happy that he had kept his sense of humor as well. 

“That’s my name you ass.” 

Jack chuckled and plopped down beside him, but kept his silence otherwise. 

“This is what I wanted,” Mark spoke quietly, almost afraid to disturb the graves, “I wanted a peaceful existence.” 

Jack nodded and leaned back, propping himself up with his arms behind him and his feet stretched out in front of him.  He tilted his head to look at the sky through the leaves swaying overhead in the midday breeze.

“Yes.  It’s what we both wanted.” 

Mark smiled.  His Jack.  With him to the very end.

“I wanted quiet,” he continued, “I didn’t want my name in the stars.  Stars are so fickle anyway.  Do you know how many of them die in a day?  Please.  If I wanted my name to last at all, I sure as hell wouldn’t put it in the stars.”  

He went silent for a moment, and Jack allowed him to collect himself.  Supposedly finding the words, Mark continued, “I chose to put my name somewhere where I knew it would last.  Somewhere important.  Somewhere where it really counted, but I wrote it with stars, so I’m terrified that it will one day fade.” 

Jack was wholly and utterly confused, “Mark?  Where did you write your name?” 

He chuckled for a moment, looked up at the clear blue sky then back at Jack’s eyes, noting the similarity in color, “Eyes, Jack.  I wrote my name in your eyes using the stars.” 


End file.
